Supernatural 2
| image = File:Supernatura2a.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Impervious & Izzy | link = Supernatural 2 | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = February 12, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Randro (Reaymond) #Twin Pop #Someguy #Lost in space #Zerep #Star_Tiger #Fox #Joe's Student #CrazyPainter #IDoNotExist #Social Darwin #Prince_Marth85 #Andromeda #RainThinker #JarZe | first = Randro & CrazyPainter | last = Someguy, Lost In Space, Fox, Joe's Student, Prince_Marth85, Andromeda | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Impervious & Izzy based on own design (and not on the TV show of the same name). It began on February 12, 2009 and ended in a Defenders (Goodies) win in D6 (March 6th). Game Mechanics Rules *Night/Day cycle: *Works as usual. 24 hours per day/night. 36 will be allowed for night 1 to receive all confirmations. As always, if all PMs are received/votes are cast in a landslide, cutoffs could be sooner. *Outing roles: *Any investigation role must not publicly reveal the information they know . Information can, of course, be shared amongst those with BTSC if they have it. Nor shall any player out himself or herself. Penalties will be dealt including but not limited to: loss of action, loss of ability to vote and lower ability success rate. Role Description Masterminds (BTSC): Wins if the Defenders and Mimic are killed #Mastermind - Pure genius. There isn’t a problem too big or too small that the Mastermind can’t solve…except for the total paralysis from the neck down that occurred at birth. #Empath – Master of emotions. The Empath can feel the emotions of others around them and can also project emotions into its victims that they would not normally feel in any situation. #Telekinetic – The Telekinetic can move objects with it’s mind. #Psychic – Can read minds, manipulate thoughts, or even erase memories. The psychic is probably the most evil of all the Masterminds. Defenders: Wins if the Masterminds and Mimic are Killed #Magician – The Magician discovered its ability to master Magic at a young age. Ever since, the Magician has decided to use this mastery to protect friends and family. #Levitator – The Levitator once woke up hovering 3 feet above its bed. At a young age could levitate and later on in life discovered the ability to fly over the tallest buildings. #Healer (BTSC with the Sensor) – The Healer’s mother once had cancer. Doctors said it was inoperable and gave the mother 2 weeks to live. The Healer placed its hands upon its mother and miraculously, the tumor disappeared instantly. #Shapeshifter – You never know who the Shapeshifter may be. With its mastery of taking on the shape and size of any it sees, the Shapeshifter is a formidable foe against the Masterminds. #Teleporter – the Teleporter has the ability to teleport itself and others to any location. Once a thief, the Teleporter decided that protecting people was much more important. #Sensor (BTSC with the Healer) – The sensor can sense others with abilities. Elementals: Can be recruited by either the Masterminds or the Defenders. If recruited, wins with that team. If not, wins by being the last ones standing. *Gust and Quake are ineffective against each other as are Pyro and Hydro. If Pyro and Gust fight Pyro is snuffed out and loses. If Quake and Hydro go at it, Hydro drowns quake. #Fire (Pyro) (BTSC with Hydro) – Pyro is the sibling of Hydro. The two act as a sort of yin and yang pair. Pyro has the ability to manipulate fire in any form. Has a vendetta against Gust as Gust’s wind always snuffs out Pyro’s flame. #Water (Hydro) (BTSC with Pyro) – Sibling of Pyro. Hydro can control water in any form. #Air (Gust) – Gust is the master of the air. Not very strong physically, however when the winds start blowing any foe is up for a fight, especially Pyro. #Earth (Quake) – The bully of the elementals. Quake controls the Earth’s seismic activities. Quake never learned to swim and hates Hydro who seems to like to rain on his parade…literally. Independent: Wins if it is the last one standing #Mimic – The mimic can copy anything it sees… anything. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game This has been quite the fun game to host. Thank you to all of you for sticking it through. Great job to the Defenders and to the Masterminds, you all played a very good game. Watching over the Defender BTSC forum, you all had them very confused. I will post RDs when I get home from school. editors note: Host never posted the RD's but 2 players posted their own rd, Mastermind and Hyrdo. Mastermind: *Each day, asks someone a question. If they lie, their vote doesn't count for the day. Also, only twice, the Master Mind can make his vote count for 2. *Each night, the Master Mind may attempt to RID a player in the hopes of recruiting an Elemental. If successful, gains BTSC with them. *Once all Elementals were recruited, the RID-Recruit became an RID-Kill with the exception of ST (since she clearly outted herself early on) Water (Hydro) (BTSC with Pyro): *Attack: Troubled Waters: Can cause a flood, stopping their target from performing their night action. *Defense: Water of life: can revive one person that has died that night. It cannot be used alongside the attack. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Kathleen - Sensor *Joe's Student - Healer *crazypainter - Shapeshifter *Prince_Marth85 - Teleporter *Andromeda - Magician *RainThinker - LEVITATOR *Someguy - Quake - recruited by goodies *Lostinspace - Pyro - recruited by goodies *JarZe - Hydro - recruited by goodies Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Randro - Telekinetic - Killed by Quake N3 #Twin Pop - Gust - Lynched D6, had been recruited bad #Someguy - Quake #Lostinspace - Pyro #Zerep - Psychic - Chopped up with the Ultimate Axe of Hostiness, Lynched D5 #star_tiger - Mimic - Ultimate Axe of Hostiness to the head, Lynched D3 #Kathleen - Sensor #Joe's Student - Healer #crazypainter - Shapeshifter - Killed by Mastermind N3 #IDoNotExist - Empath - Killed at the end #Social Darwin - Mastermind - Killed by Quake N6 #Prince_Marth85 - Teleporter - Survived Lynch D4 #Andromeda - Magician #RainThinker - LEVITATOR - Killed by Gust N4 #JarZe - Hydro - Killed by Psychic N5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games